


In the Middle of the Night

by atypicalsnowman



Series: whatever souls are made of [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman
Summary: Tony wakes up a few hours into their wedding night.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: whatever souls are made of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598629
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This smut ficlet is intended to be a 'wedding night' scene. Please read after 'Perfect Day.'
> 
> Two reasons why the wedding chapter ended on the both of them just going to sleep: first, I've kept whatever souls are made of 'mature' and not explicit in case people would rather not. And two, I'm still trying to get comfortable writing sex scenes. I love reading them, but writing them is challenging. 
> 
> In fact, if I have one regret in writing wsamo it's that I wish I had written more smut. But, alas. This is me really wanting to give them some nice wedding sex and also trying to get more comfortable writing sex scenes.
> 
> Mostly because of planned futures endeavors.

Their bedroom in the Sanctum had no windows, and there was no light coming from the hallway. The darkness was almost absolute. Tony’s phone and watch shined a tiny bit of light from his side table, but otherwise he couldn’t see anything through the darkness.

All he could feel was Stephen.

Stephen.

_His husband._

Holy shit, he was married. Tony vaguely remembered crawling into bed after the best wedding he could have dreamed of and then…

He ran his nose along the nape of Stephen’s neck. His hair was still damp. 

“You asleep, baby?” Tony whispered, running his hand along Stephen’s hip, pleasantly surprised to find nothing but skin. “Oh, I missed out, didn’t I? Middle age really got me if I missed out on this.”

“Mmph,” Stephen said and burrowed further into his pillows.

“Did you start the show without me?” He slipped off his pants and shirt, running his lips over Stephen’s neck.

Stephen snuffled a bit then shifted onto his back.

“Hmm?”

Tony smiled so big he wouldn’t be surprised if Stephen saw it in the darkness. “Hey, baby,” he said, then kissed him. He felt the moment Stephen woke up, his sweet passive kiss turning hungry from one second to the next.

“Stephen,” Tony whispered into his ear, letting his sense of wonder wash over the both of them.

“Tony,” he sighed. Tony had never heard his name said with so much love.

“We got married.”

He felt Stephen’s smile around his kiss. “Mmm, yes. We did.”

Swinging a leg over, Tony rolled on top of Stephen, deepening the kiss and running his hands down his side. He broke the kiss and gave gentle bites down Stephen’s long, beautiful neck. His hand drifted from Stephen’s hip to his cock, giving it a few strokes to full hardness.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony whispered, leaning back and running his thumb over the head.

Stephen gave a small moan and said, “Come back here.”

Tony laughed and kissed down Stephen’s neck, down to his chest to his nipples. “Really,” he said, flicking the nub with his tongue as Stephen hissed. “Anything you want.”

“Like an outdoor wedding?”

“Ha.” With his other hand he fumbled in the nightstand for the lubricant. “Tell me.”

“Your fingers,” Stephen said, opening his legs so Tony fell in between. “Then your mouth.”

The flip of the cap of the lubricant was loud in the darkness of the room. Tony squeezed the bottle over the tip of his finger, then found Stephen’s hole.

Just a touch and just with the pad of his finger, at first. Always. Stephen stiffened for half a second—just like he always did—then relaxed and shifted his hips with a soft sigh.

It was so dark, Tony actually had to find the head of Stephen’s cock, then gently kissed the tip. He peppered little kisses all down the shaft, still keeping just the pad of his finger on Stephen’s hole.

Hey, it was their wedding night. They had time.

Just as he put his mouth over the head, he pressed his finger inside. Stephen moaned and shaky hands patted around his shoulders until they found Tony’s head.

Stephen really had a beautiful cock. Tony should make more of an effort to tell him that, show his appreciation. Maybe be on his knees ready and waiting the next time Stephen came home through a portal.

He slowly pressed his finger inside Stephen, worshiping his cock, lost in a haze of happiness.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, then went to get more lubricant for another finger.

“Wait,” Stephen said, the hand on his head moving to stop him.

Tony paused, concerned. Stephen didn’t seem distressed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…not yet. Can you just use the one…for awhile?”

There was some hesitation in Stephen’s voice, something that hadn’t been there before. He hadn’t said to stop so Tony started fingering him again, slow and gentle. “Yeah,” he said, then kissed his inner thigh. That tore a soft gasp so Tony did it again. “Anything you want, baby.”

“Mmm.”

“Just tell me when you’re ready for more.”

Stephen tugged just a little on Tony’s hair to show his agreement. Running his tongue down the inside of Stephen’s thigh, sucking on his balls just a little, Tony basked in Stephen’s happiness. His joy. After a few minutes, Stephen was breathing hard and writhing on Tony’s finger.

Tony could have done that for hours, if he was being honest with himself. He was long past the days where his patience would run thin. After another few minutes, Stephen shifted on the bed, and Tony could only hope maybe he would say what was really on his mind.

“I—um—always used to use one finger…before.”

Tony paused what was was doing with his mouth, laying his head on Stephen’s thigh. “Before?”

“When I would get myself off. Before the accident.”

_Ah._

“Now it’s pretty much impossible so…” He fidgeted a bit as Tony finally grabbed the bottle and added another finger.

It was no coincidence that Stephen only told him this now, in the dark of night. Maybe he was worried Tony would pity him or…offer to make him a sex toy.

Which he was totally going to do, but not right now.

“I know it’s not the same, but…” He thrust his fingers and deep-throated Stephen’s cock, his own cock weeping at the sound of Stephen’s moan. He kissed the tip and said, “I’m available. Any time.”

Stephen chuckled and shifted on the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Hang on a second,” he said, shifting around so his head was at the foot of the bed and his mouth was around Tony’s cock.

“Oh, hello,” Tony said, as Stephen put his mouth around his cock and _swallowed_. “Oh, God, baby.”

“Mmm,” Stephen moaned, his mouth full.

Tony squirmed a bit before he got a himself in a good position, then put his mouth back on Stephen’s cock and his fingers back in his ass.

Shaking, cool hands ran over Tony’s ass and the backs of his legs. Every touch lingered, every caress telling him how he was loved.

Tony wrapped his other hand around Stephen’s hips, encouraging Stephen to fuck his mouth and come. He made little thrusts of his own, Stephen moaning around Tony’s cock. Tony continued gently fingering Stephen, taking him as deep into his mouth as he could until Stephen finally came.

Tony followed a moment later, Stephen swallowing all of it, leaving a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock as it softened. 

“Mmm,” Stephen said, then giggled. They laid there for a moment, head to toe, Stephen’s fingers running gently over Tony’s calf. “I still can’t believe it happened. Bonding was almost easier to believe.”

“Really?” Tony asked. 

“We didn’t have a choice with the bonding. But…we chose this.” He was quiet for a moment, his voice sounding sleepy when he said, “You chose _me_. I’m so glad I married you. My bondmate. My husband.”

Tony kissed Stephen’s hip, then cleaned him up a bit. “Best decision of my life was bonding my soul to yours. Every day since, baby—even the darkest ones—have been the best days of my life. I’d rather be facing the end of the world with you than even one day without.”

Silence followed. Tony lifted his head a bit. “Stephen?”

A deep breath and a soft snore were Tony’s only answer. 

He twisted his body a bit so he could grab their pillows, then laid his head at the foot of the bed with Stephen’s. He threw a leg over Stephen and spooned him from behind, still wrapping his mind around the fact that this was his life. But then again, maybe they had suffered enough. Maybe it was time to be happy.

“Sleep well, baby. Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day.”

Because any day they were together was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was unbetaed. Thank you to everyone who has left any kind of comment or kudos on this or the main fic. It's very encouraging knowing people are enjoying this. I thank you so much.


End file.
